Computing devices, particularly mobile computing devices and other small form-factor computing devices, often require heavy use of scroll input from a user. Generally, scroll input allows for users to linearly navigate the display of content on a computing device. In mobile computing devices, for example, much of the user's actions are centered about selecting and viewing data or content. Lists, such as those that comprise contact records or messages, are examples of computing device content that is typically scrollable in north/south (and sometimes east/west) directions in order to enable the user to scan and view numerous records with ease.